uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote Top 100) *1 (Re) PJ & Duncan - Let's Get Ready To Rumble (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *2 (3) P!nk ft. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 8) *3 (1) The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul - What About Us (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *4 (2) Justin Timberlake - Mirrors (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *5 (5) Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 5) *6 (4) Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 8) *7 (New) Charlie Brown - On My Way *8 (8) Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 4) *9 (15) Nelly - Hey Porsche (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 3) *10 (7) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz - Thrift Shop (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *11 (27) Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 2) *12 (6) One Direction - One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *13 (9) Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge - White Noise (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 9) *14 (11) Taylor Swift - 22 (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 4) *15 (12) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 24) *16 (10) Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *17 (17) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 24) *18 (14) Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z - Suit and Tie (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *19 (19) The 1975 - Chocolate (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 8) *20 (13) Nicole Scherzinger - Boomerang (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 3) *21 (16) Kodaline - High Hopes (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 2) *22 (28) will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream and Shout (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *23 (21) Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 16) *24 (18) Olly Murs - Army Of Two (Pk :12) (Weeks: 7) *25 (41) Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 4) *26 (22) Emeli Sande - Clown (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 17) *27 (23) The Script - If You Could See Me Now (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 6) *28 (30) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 20) *29 (20) Baauer - Harlem Shake (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *30 (33) Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 21) *31 (25) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 32) *32 (31) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 18) *33 (24) Wiley ft. Chip - Reload (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 5) *34 (29) Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 8) *35 (48) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 26) *36 (New) Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix *37 (38) David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 66) *38 (72) Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre & Queen Pen - No Diggity (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 19) *39 (26) Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 10) *40 (49) Dizzee Rascal - Bassline Junkie (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 12) *41 (New) Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller - The Way *42 (50) James Arthur - Impossible (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *43 (52) P!nk - Try (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 24) *44 (51) Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *45 (42) Mario - Let Me Love You (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 22) *46 (53) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us (Pk: 46) (Weeks: 2) *47 (36) Drake - Started From The Bottom (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 8) *48 (82) Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 97) *49 (37) Swedish House Mafia - Don't Worry You Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 25) *50 (39) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk :1) (Weeks: 30) *51 (35) Jakwob ft. Maiday - Fade (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 2) *52 (46) Blake Lewis - Your Touch (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 3) *53 (55) Iggy Azalea - Work (Pk: 53) (Weeks: 2) *54 (40) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 26) *55 (69) HAIM - Falling (Pk: 55) (Weeks: 5) *56 (75) Pitbull ft. TJR - Don't Stop The Party (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 17) *57 (47) Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 28) *58 (57) Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (Pk: 57) (Weeks: 4) *59 (63) Disclosure ft. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 25) *60 (67) Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 7) *61 (66) Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement - Get Up (Rattle) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *62 (44) Gorgon City ft. Yasmin - Real (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 3) *63 (182) Wiley ft. Skepta, JME & Ms. D - Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 16) *64 (111) Ke$ha - Die Young (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 16) *65 (54) Fleetwood Mac - Everywhere (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 15) *66 (Re) Aloe Blacc - I Need A Dollar (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 42) *67 (New) Mend - Where Were You *68 (59) Ben Howard - Only Love (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 17) *69 (99) Alicia Keys - Girl On Fire (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 19) *70 (43) Stereophonics - Indian Summer (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 9) *71 (58) Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 25) *72 (74) The Script - For The First Time (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 23) *73 (62) One Direction - Kiss You (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 18) *74 (65) The Script ft. will.i.am - Hall Of Fame (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 30) *75 (127) Otto Knows - Million Voices (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 24) *76 (Re) R. Kelly - Ignition (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *77 (64) Bastille - Flaws (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 14) *78 (34) K. Koke ft. Rita Ora - Lay Down Your Weapons (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 3) *79 (61) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *80 (79) Droideka - Get Hyper (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 10) *81 (97) Ben Howard - Keep Your Head Up (Pk: 74) (Weeks: 9) *82 (93) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 20) *83 (84) DJ Zinc ft. Sasha Keable - Only For Tonight (Pk: 83) (Weeks: 2) *84 (109) AlunaGeorge - Attracting Files (Pk: 84) (Weeks: 1) to the Top 100 *85 (81) Justin Timberlake - SexyBack (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 40) *86 (New) Lewis Watson - Into The Wild *87 (80) Lil Wayne ft. Drake & Future - Love Me (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 6) *88 (70) Zedd ft. Foxes - Clarity (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 8) *89 (88) Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 32) *90 (121) Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 6) *91 (144) CHVRCHES - Recover (Pk: 91) (Weeks: 1) to the Top 100 *92 (83) Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 52) *93 (86) The Calling - Wherever You Will Go (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 28) *94 (90) Foals - My Number (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 7) *95 (115) Rita Ora - Radioactive (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 10) *96 (76) Maroon 5 - One More Night (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 27) *97 (133) Taylor Swift - Love Story (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 44) *98 (Re) Little Mix - DNA (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 13) *99 (Re) City High - What Would You Do (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 19) *100 (85) Emeli Sande - Next To Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 42) Top 100 Highlights *Highest Debut: Charlie Brown - On My Way 7 *Best Comeback: PJ & Duncan - Let's Get Ready To Rhumble 1 *Greatest Gainer: Blackstreet feat. Dr. Dre - No Diggity 38 / Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody 48 {both up 34} *Biggest Faller: K Koke feat. Rita Ora 78 {down 44} *Longest Chart Sitter: Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody 48 {97 weeks} *Greatest Laster {last song in this week's top 100 to dropout of of the top 100}: TBA *Oldest Charting Song: 65. Fleetwood Mac - Everywhere {1988 song} Dropouts *32 Reconnected "One In A Million" (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 1) *45 30 Seconds To Mars "Up In The Air" (Pk: 45) (Weeks: 1) *56 Paramore "Still Into You" (Pk: 56) (Weeks: 2) *60 Depeche Mode "Heaven" (Pk: 60) (Weeks: 1) *68 Little Mix "Change Your Life" (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 9) *71 Birdy "People Help The People" (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 8) *73 Maroon 5 "Daylight" (Pk: 63) (Weeks: 4) *77 Les Miserables 2012 Cast "Do You Hear The People Sing" (Pk: 77) (Weeks: 1) *78 Stereophonics "Handbags and Gladrags" (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 21) *87 Laura Mvula "Green Garden" (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 4) *89 Sub Focus ft. Alpines "Tidal Wave" (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 16) *91 Arlissa "Sticks & Stones" (Pk: 48) (Weeks: 3) *92 Skrillex ft. Sirah "Bangarang" (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 50) *94 Jake Bugg "Lighting Bolt" (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 16) *95 One Direction "What Makes You Beautiful" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 75) *96 Sean Paul ft. Alexis Jordan "Got 2 Luv U" (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 13) *98 Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj "Beauty and a Beat" (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 24) *100 One Direction "Live While We're Young" (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 25) 101-200 *101 (Re) Blue - One Love (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 15) *102 (New) Rihanna - Pour It Up (Pk: 102) (Weeks: 1) *103 or 104. Calvin Harris feat. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: *105 (??) Rudimental ft. John Newman & Alex Clare - Not Giving In (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 12) *106 (??) Ray LaMontagne - Trouble {2006} (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 12) *107 (95) One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 75) *109 (??) Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel The Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 41) *110 (Re) Five - Everybody Get Up (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 16) *113 (??) Biffy Clyro - Biblical (Pk: ??) (Weeks: x) *128 (??) James Blake - Retrograde (Pk: 92) (Weeks: 1) *134 (Re) Five - If Ya Gettin' Down (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 14) *146 (Re) Atomic Kitten - Whole Again (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 30) *149 (56) Paramore - Still Into You (Pk: 56) (Weeks: 2) *150 (New) The Weeknd - Twenty Eight (Pk: 150) (Weeks: 1) *151 (Re) Blue ft. Know ?uestion & Stix - All Rise (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 13) *157 (Re) 911 - Bodyshakin' (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 9) *167 (Re) Eamon - I Don't Want You Back (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *168 (New) Need You 100 - Need U (100%) (Pk: 168) (Weeks: 1) *181 (New) Half Moon Run - Full Circle (Pk: 181) (Weeks: 1) *195 (Re) B*Witched - C'Est La Vie (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) Albums *1 (1) The 20/20 Experience – Justin Timberlake *2 (New) Delta Machine – Depeche Mode *3 (2) The Next Day – David Bowie *4 (3) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *5 (6) Unorthodox Jukebox – Bruno Mars *6 (7) The Truth About Love – P!nk *7 (5) Bad Blood - Bastille *8 (11) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *9 (4) Les Miserables – Motion Picture Cast Recording *10 (New) Comedown Machine – The Strokes *11 (8) Graffiti On The Train - Stereophonics *12 (12) Babel – Mumford & Sons *13 (New) Old Sock – Eric Clapton *14 (15) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *15 (17) Take Me Home – One Direction *16 (New) In Love - Peace *17 (14) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *18 (21) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *19 (New) Celebrate: The Greatest Hits – Simple Minds *20 (19) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *21 (9) What About Now – Bon Jovi *22 (23) Red – Taylor Swift *23 (New) An Acoustic Evening At The Vienna Opera – Joe Bonamassa *24 (29) Unapologetic - Rihanna *25 (18) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *26 (26) Opposites – Biffy Clyro *27 (20) Girl Who Got Away - Dido *28 (27) Rumours – Fleetwood Mac *29 (New) I Am Not A Human Being II – Lil Wayne *30 (New) Maiden England ’88 – Iron Maiden *31 (30) Up All Night – One Direction *32 (24) #3 – The Script *33 (28) Nothing But The Beat – David Guetta *34 (46) The Best Of - Blue *35 (New) Native - OneRepublic *36 (33) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *37 (22) All That Echoes – Josh Groban *38 (37) Holy Fire - Foals *39 (25) Sing To The Moon – Laura Mvula *40 (10) Bloodsports - Suede *41 (42) 21 - Adele *42 (39) Best Of Bowie – David Bowie *43 (36) + - Ed Sheeran *44 (13) Tooth & Nail – Billy Bragg *45 (40) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *46 (43) Dark Side Of The Moon – Pink Floyd *47 (16) If You Leave - Daughter *48 (74) The North Borders - Bonobo *49 (121) Oui Oui Se Se Ja Ja Da Da - Madness *50 (49) Both Sides Now – Michael Ball *51 (32) Exile - Hurts *52 (93) The Bravest Man In The Universe – Bobby Womack *53 (47) Some Nights – Fun. *54 (48) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *55 (66) The Heist – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *56 (41) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *57 (45) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *58 (59) Grrr! – Rolling Stones *59 (67) The Golden Age Of Song – Jools Holland & His R&B Orchestra *60 (56) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *61 (55) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *62 (53) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *63 (63) The Very Best Of – Fleetwood Mac *64 (Re) Tracy Chapman – Tracy Chapman *65 (54) DNA – Little Mix *66 (New) Understated – Edwyn Collins *67 (64) El Camino – The Black Keys *68 (78) Teenage Dream – Katy Perry *69 (113) Legend – Bob Marley & The Wailers *70 (59) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *71 (51) Pale Green Ghosts – John Grant *72 (145) 4 - Beyonce *73 (65) Greatest Hits...So Far! – P!nk *74 (98) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *75 (79) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *76 (117) Ill Manors OST – Plan B *77 (Re) Brothers In Arms – Dire Straits *78 (147) Arc – Everything Everything *79 (73) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *80 (72) Channel Orange – Frank Ocean *81 (81) The Best Of Friends – Justin Fletcher *82 (68) Push The Sky Away – Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds *83 (77) The 2nd Law - Muse *84 (88) Good Kid MAAD City – Kendrick Lamar *85 (34) Monkey Minds In The Devil’s Time – Steve Mason *86 (86) Passione – Andrea Bocelli *87 (31) Specter At The Feast – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *88 (75) Justified – Justin Timberlake *89 (91) Come Of Age – The Vaccines *90 (95) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *91 (84) Complete Madness - Madness *92 (62) Sound City: Real To Reel – Original Soundtrack *93 (76) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *94 (71) Coexist – The XX *95 (52) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *96 (61) Two Lanes Of Freedom – Tim McGraw *97 (38) The Golden Age - Woodkid *98 (184) The Best Of Vol.1 – Depeche Mode *99 (Re) Deleted Scenes From The Cutting Room Floor – Caro Emerald *100 (89) In Love With Maastricht – Andre Rieu Category:Charts Category:2013 Charts